


Easing the Spring

by ScribeFigaro



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeFigaro/pseuds/ScribeFigaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke reflects on a previous, less-than-stellar mission, and accepts another haircut from Kaname.  Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Spring

  
  
_Urzu 6 is low ammo. Five zero rounds._   
  
_Urzu 7, Urzu Leader. Fall back. Rally point Lima Zulu._   
  
_Urzu 7, Urzu Leader. Respond._   
  
_Urzu 6 is low ammo. Two zero rounds._   
  
_Urzu 3, Urzu Leader. How do you read me?_   
  
_Urzu 3 is five by five._   
  
_Urzu, Urzu 7 has lost comms._   
  
_Dammit Sagara!_   
  
_Urzu 6 is empty. Looking for rocks to throw._   
  
_Urzu 6 has decided to wave his dick at the enemy, in hopes of scaring them off._   
  
_Urzu 6, keep the channel clear._   
  
_Urzu Leader, this is Urzu 2. Please advise Urzu 6 the enemy is not his prom date._   
  
_God damn it. Mao, Weber, both of you quit that shit right now._   
  
_Urzu Leader, this is Urzu 6. You won't believe this, but I just chucked a boulder at one of the savages and knocked out one of its legs. The other two are dragging it back. I think we finally broke the advance._   
  
_Urzu 6, keep me advised. All right, Urzu 2, Urzu 3, let's track down Sagara._   
  


* * *

  
The last mission had been to infiltrate and destroy a supply depot on an isolated Pacific island.   Simple incursion; a team of 12 Mithril operatives would insert via two rigid inflatable boats, enter the depot, set charges, and return.   Expected resistance was a patrol of approximately 20 infantry at the site, plus two supporting garrisons at 3 and 6 kilometers distant, each supporting another dozen or two infantry, and none worth fighting if it could be avoided.   The supply depot contained a large number of weapons and power supplies for Arm Slaves but no arm slaves themselves; which is to say, the target was protecting heavy weapons they were not actually able to deploy in their own defense.   Mithril’s enemies here would be carrying assault rifles, mostly AK-74 clones.   If they were smart, they at least scrounged up a couple machine guns and mortars and set up decent firing platforms, and perhaps arranged some claymores.   However, the extreme isolation of this base, combined with its relatively low-value inventory, made it unlikely any deep level of defensive planning had been made.  
  
Putting this all together, it was clear this particular stronghold was a barely-guarded warehouse of intermediate value.   A simple sapping mission.     
  
Incursion was clockwork.   Kurtz established overwatch and Sousuke took a team of three to secure the warehouse - apparently a prefabricated 1500 square meter steel structure around 2 stories tall, well camouflaged from the air despite it size.   The briefing suggested a footprint closer to 200 square meters.   Did they have enough demo charges for the job?   And what the hell were they keeping in there?  
  
Bravo team moved into position behind the building and reported zero contact. With Kurz covering them at about 200 yards, Sousuke hand-signaled nonlethal rounds to his team.   The four guards milling about quickly (and quietly) fell to shock rounds.   Unconscious and relieved of radios and weapons, they were bound and dragged out of sight.   If any of them regained consciousness and thought to re-engage, they would be the unfortunate recipients of extraordinarily lethal .308 Winchester, courtesy of Kurz.  
  
The door breached, Sousuke’s team tossed in flashbangs and infiltrated the building, quickly finding cover.   Finding no resistance, they swept the warehouse and found no other occupants.  
  
They did find, however, four Mk-92 Savages, and more worryingly, empty spots for eight more of the things.  
  
“Urzu Leader, Urzu 7.   They have Arm Slaves here.   Four in the depot, eight or more unaccounted for.”  
  
“Understood, Urzu 7.   Do you think you can get them running?”  
  
“Affirmative.   They appear in good condition.”  
  
“All right.   Urzu team, rally to the warehouse.   Urzu 2, 6, and 7 and myself will each pilot a Savage.   Alpha team will set charges on the depot.   We’ll blow the depot after we take up positions to ambush the remaining Arm Slaves as they investigate.”

  
* * *

  
It hadn’t been a bad plan, but Sousuke’s assessment of the Savage’s readiness was too hasty.   All were low on fuel, two of them had faulty primary hydraulics, and the supply of 14.5mm ammunition was limited.   Sousuke’s radios crapped out not long after the four of them spread out.   It made sense that the enemy would be field-testing its eight fully-operational units and leave the units in need of maintenance behind.   But it also made sense that the enemy would prepare an ambush for Mithril by moving all its heavy armor except for a handful of sabotaged units.  
  
In the end, they destroyed the depot, destroyed or disabled all 12 Savages on the island (including the four they commandeered) and extracted without a single casualty.   But it was a near thing.   Sousuke’s assessment of the battle-readiness of the armor they piloted was inadequate, putting them at a great disadvantage.   Intel indicated no Arm Slave resistance, and as soon as that intel was deemed incorrect they should have exfiltrated.   But the mission was the mission, and it was impossible for Sousuke to consider a retreat when, with a little creativity, they could offset the enemy’s advantages with superior initiative.  
  
When caught in a scuffle with two opposing Arm Slaves some two clicks from friendly support, realizing his radio wasn’t transmitting his requests for assistance, Sousuke had little time to consider his judgment.   But afterward, moving back into a hiding spot in anticipation of the two smoking Savages drawing further enemies to his own private kill zone, Sousuke listened to his teammates complaining about their difficulties and Sousuke’s lack of communication.     
  
There was something poetic there.   In another life - a life he hopefully would return to tomorrow, and one he would live for a week or so before returning to this one - he was not very good at making his thoughts known or understood.   Nor was he very good at understanding others.   There were no brevity codes, no dictionary of terms.   People were not as forthright as he would like.  
  
The strange thing, though, was he was beginning to realize he was committing, more and more, the same actions that he found so frustrating in other people.   Saying one thing while meaning another.   Hiding thoughts out of embarrassment, even when it led to completely unnecessary trouble.

  
  
* * *

  
Sousuke blinked his eyes.   He wasn’t in the AS anymore.   Nor was he in the boat that brought them all back from the mission, nor the destroyer that launched them, nor the series of aircraft that eventually returned him to Tokyo.   The pressure on his head was not an AS helmet, but Kaname’s hands.  
  
“Sousuke?   Did you fall asleep?”  
She had offered him another haircut on their way home from school.   Given that he hadn’t slept the night before except for an hour or two of resting his eyes on a Mitsubishi UH-60 - the closest thing to sleep on a military helicopter - it was an invitation he should have postponed.   But it was simply impossible for him to do so.  
  
“Affirmative.   Sorry.”  
  
“It’s all right, Sousuke.   I can tell you did an overnight mission.   And you still came to school.   You certainly earned a nap.   So go back to sleep if you want.”  
  
Kaname stepped back to him and brushed fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp. Working her way to his temples and back she gently massaged his head.  
  
"Kaname," he said. "That feels very nice."  
  
He saw her smile in the mirror. Her hands moved downward, pressing firmly on the back of his neck with her knuckles, working the muscles on either side of his spine. Rubbing her palms against either side of his neck, she worked down to the collar of his shirt.  
  
“Would you like me to do your shoulders too, Sousuke?”  
  
“If ... if you'd like to. Yes, I think I'd enjoy that.”  
  
“Then could you unbutton your shirt a little?”  
  
He looked up, catching her glance in the mirror.  
  
“I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, Sousuke…”  
  
“No – no, it's fine.”  
  
He unfastened the top three buttons on his white dress shirt, and Kaname slipped her fingers down his neck and widened his collar to the point his shoulders were bare.  
  
Her hands were warm on his shoulders, and he found himself more and more aware of the extent of physical contact between them. The strength of her fingers, the short fingernails scraping his skin lightly, the barely noticeable roughness on the side of her right thumb that betrayed the particular way she held a baseball bat.  
  
He wanted to say she was working out all sorts of knots in his muscles, but to be honest, he wasn't particularly sore to begin with. He could have made grunts of appreciation, implying some therapeutic effect or another, but all he really wanted to do was close his eyes and drift a while, floating freely in the satisfaction of Kaname's touch.  
  
He wasn't quite sure if he had fallen asleep again, or if he was still sleeping, when he felt Kaname's hand slide down the front of his chest, underneath his shirt. He opened his eyes and met Kaname's gaze in the mirror. Wordlessly she withdrew her hand, and reached to the topmost still-fastened button on his shirt. Without breaking eye contact she unfastened this button, and then the one below it, in a strange and unhurried manner. He felt the need to say something, anything, but he was somehow sure that whatever words he said would break this strange spell.  
  
He understood of course that she only wanted to follow up by massaging his back, and he knew they've spent enough time at the beach that there was nothing new or strange about being in close proximity to Kaname without wearing a shirt. But in this context he felt somehow more exposed, and more than that, the fact Kaname was honest-to-god undressing him quickened his pulse. As she got to the last button, tugging the front of his shirt out of the waistband of his black trousers, he became acutely aware of how very close Kaname's hand was to his genitals. Even worse, as she drew her hand away she somehow brushed the back of her fingers against the clasp of his belt, scraping her fingernails across the fly of his pants. It was such a fast and insignificant contact that it surely could not have been intentional, and yet he could feel an uncomfortable tightening in that region, and found himself willing away his arousal. He could not imagine the sort of pain Kaname would lay upon him if this semi-erection were allowed to proceed to an undisguisable tent in his pants. What a shame it was that the blanket she had draped him with earlier was set aside. And would resting his hands in his lap hide his reaction or just draw attention to it? Ah, but perhaps he could just take his shirt off and fold it in his lap.  
  
He leaned forward a bit as she pulled his shirt off his arms, but before he could take it from her she backed away and set it on the counter beside her collection of haircutting equipment. He reflected a moment on how easily a civilian could take an item of clothing, meant to be worn again without washing, and fold it so sloppily. Not that it really mattered, as a school uniform was not the same as a Mithril dress uniform, but the force of habit would've forced him to find a large enough surface to do a proper job. He considered saying this to Kaname, if only to fill this silence, but on further reflection he realized the risk of being misunderstood was much too great. No, much safer to be as silent as possible. He still had little idea of what was going on but he felt certain it would be best to let Kaname continue.  
  
Her hands stroked his chest, and he began to suspect there was no longer any therapeutic intent in Kaname's mind. This was difficult for him to process, as this would reasonably imply that she was touching his chest solely because she wanted to. And she wasn't looking at him in the mirror anymore; her eyes were fixed downward, and she was leaning over him so that he could feel her breath stir the hair atop his head.  
  
This went on for perhaps less than a minute, and if it was Kaname's objective to soothe and relax his aching muscles then her efforts have failed utterly, for his body had become incredibly tense, each inch of his bare skin aware and alert of even the lightest touch of her fingers.  
  
He was proficient at six different counter-interrogation methods where a person under duress might disguise the intensity of his respiration and heartbeat, and at this point he was implementing three of them, to only partial effect. It was imperative, he somehow felt, for her not to realize the effect she was having on him. Physically. Ah, that. The topic of suppressing erections somehow never came up in the Mithril survive-evade-resist-escape program.   
  
She surely meant him to enjoy this touch, but not to this extent. But this was no time to panic. His eyes flicked about the room. If only he could misdirect her attention...  
  
He had forgotten how athletic, how lithe, she was, that in a single and rather acrobatic moment, she could extend her left leg, pivot clockwise on her left foot, and seat herself on his lap, facing him. He was suddenly aware of her weight. And not that she was heavy. He was aware that here, balanced on his thighs, was sixty kilograms or so of living, breathing flesh, the sum total of this young woman he pledged his life to defend. His mind began to process this new information, and ask the rather obvious question of why Kaname should decide, at this moment (or any moment, really) to seat herself here, on him, but this required a few seconds and these she would not give him.  
  
She pressed her forehead to his, her breath on her lips.  
  
“I'm sorry,” she said. “I just ... I thought …”  
  
Her lips were dangerously close to his. The first three respiration-control techniques became unworkable, and he could not remember the others. His heart pounded in his chest.  
  
“Chi-Chidori…”  
  
“I ... I know it's not ..." She licked her lips. "It's just ... with everything ... it's okay if …”  
  
Suddenly, the space between their lips was no more. They were, in actual fact, kissing. This was outside his training. Well outside. He could not say with any certainty if she was the one who made final contact, or if he leaned forward at the last moment and completed the kiss. Which was to say, he did not know who was kissing whom at this point. And how long was a kiss supposed to go on? Was she waiting for him to draw away? Was he being impolite? And in this confusion their lips remained pressed together, as their abilities to maneuver were stymied by their inabilities to collect intelligence on the others' intentions and disseminate this information in a useful way, putting them in a dangerous stalemate not unlike the Western Front of the First World War, particularly in the years from 1915-1917. The Germans did indeed break the front by the use of infiltration tactics, although their inability to capitalize on these gains forced them to sue for peace. The critical lesson here is of course --  
  
This line of thought was most thoroughly broken as Sousuke felt something slip into his mouth and realized it was Kaname's tongue.  
  
 _Oh. Oh wow._  
  
She made one or two more teasing forays past his lips, and perhaps finding him insufficiently responsive, she began to draw away. Without really intending to, his hands found their way to her face, cradling her head, fingers weaving into her hair. He kissed her desperately, hungrily, furiously seeking the heat of her mouth, the taste of her saliva, the texture of her tongue. She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulder. He was probably doing it wrong, he knew for sure kisses were not supposed to be this confused, this sloppy. He had perhaps five more seconds of enjoying this, at which point Kaname is going to get off of him, fast-walk to the paper fan sitting beside her bookbag, and express her displeasure at his thoroughly ungentlemanly and incompetent behavior in a method that will likely be significantly more violent than usual.  
  
But when he was about to let her go she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, moved her mouth against him, and thrust her tongue even deeper. Scooting further up his thighs, she pressed her body against him, crushing her breasts against his bare chest. He withdrew his hands and wrapped them around her back, holding her close at first, and then stroking up and down her spine, eventually finding their way to her hips.  
  
They broke the kiss, sort of, their mouths now kissing lightly, Kaname trailing kisses along his jaw, around his ear. She leaned back a little, and in the space between their bodies Sousuke's hands began to make small circles over her stomach, feeling the warm skin beneath her shirt. And as they continued to kiss each other, somehow mutually deciding to make a game of how many places on each others’ face they could kiss other than the other person's' lips, his hands ventured upward atop her cotton shirt, knowing there was a limit of how far he could advance, but thrilled by the possibility that Kaname might let him, at least accidentally, brush his hand against the underside of her breast.  
  
He was of course conflicted; this was dangerously bold, and the likelihood of him ruining this mood was quite high. But still he proceeded. And now, with his hands on either side of her chest, fingers feeling the ridges of her ribs, his thumbs each stroked something hard, plastic, semicircular. He kissed her neck, an inspired distraction. Taking quick stock of the line of advance, he realized his thumbs were now brushing against the very bottom of her bra. Yes, that was clear now. The next minute or so was critical. Should he reconnoiter or seize the objective?  
  
His thumbs brushed against the underside of each cup of her bra, feeling her shirt slide against whatever silky material constituted the construction of the garment, feeling the shape of her breasts. She made no move to stop him, and he risked a second attempt, this time actually pressing a little against her flesh.  
  
She broke the kiss and pushed him away.  
  
 _Abort! Abort!_  
  
“Chidori – I – I'm sorry – that was over the line – “  
  
She ignored him, and instead pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside.  
  
"Chidori?"  
  
She smiled, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
Just as she had seen him shirtless, he had seen her in a two-piece bathing suit, so it wasn't like this level of undress was outside their shared experience. But that bikini top wasn't white satin, and didn't accentuate her breasts with scalloped lace. He tried his best to be a gentleman and keep his focus on Kaname's face, but this quickly became impossible.  
  
She rested her hands on his thighs, leaning tantalizingly close. His hands hung uselessly in the air between them. As a precaution he brought his hands back to his lap, lest they accidentally make contact with Kaname's chest.  
  
“That was in your way, right, Sousuke?”  
  
 _In my way? Whatever do you mean? Surely I wasn't attempting to grope your breasts. This is all just a terrible misunderstanding._  
  
“I ... Chidori …”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Is ... is it all right? That is ... I don't know ... I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing…”  
  
“Of course it's all right, Sousuke.” She touched his face. “But I guess I should ask you the same thing. Should we slow it down a bit?”  
  
“Negative!” he barked. He blushed. “I mean ... it's not like that at all. The opposite in fact. I just ... I'm afraid I might do something foolish and ruin the mood.”  
  
She glanced down to his hands, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants.  
  
“I see. Maybe I've been a little unfair.” She brushed her hands over his shoulders. “I've been having all this fun touching your chest. Did you not want to touch mine?”  
  
“Of – of course. I just ... I don't want to touch you somewhere you don't want me to.”  
  
She kissed his cheek.  
  
“You don't have to worry about that, Sousuke. You can touch me all you like. Anywhere you like. Just do what comes naturally.”  
  
 _Naturally._ Is there anything natural about this? He was so far out of his element he wasn't even sure he spoke the language here. Touching Kaname was a difficult proposition. He had no right to touch her in the places he wanted to touch her. And he wanted to, very much. A proper boyfriend would more fully appreciate Kaname's beauty, but he was not that sort of person. He was a cad. At this moment he was completely focused on her breasts, and how much he wanted to touch them. This sort of urge made him unworthy for her. He wanted to romance her, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to see, and touch, the parts of Kaname's body that he had not seen and touched before. Good god, those breasts. What an asshole he was, focusing on this part of her body. He should focus on her face, her beautiful smile, her lovely hair. He shouldn't be thinking about how much he wanted to grope her stunning tits.  
  
“Chidori,” he said.  
  
A path lay before him, a dangerous path. A path where he must admit that he not only loved Kaname, but wanted her. Physically. His body responded to her, this he could not control. But he could control his actions. He had no right to do the many things he wanted to do to her. His duty was to protect Kaname, and right now, that meant protecting her from his own base desires. So he needed to know. He needed to know, clearly and without equivocation, if she could accept this desire. He plotted a course out of this room, out the building, across the street and to his apartment. His plan was to escape, and that plan could be suspended by nothing less than Kaname's enthusiastic consent.  
  
“Chidori. If you mean this, then…”  
  
He swallowed. No, find your courage. If you can't say it you have no right to do it.  
  
“Chidori. With your permission, may I touch your breasts?”  
  
A moment passed. She regarded him with incredulity. This was the end. He went too far, much too far. Who did he think he was, to presume such a thing? Stupid, stupid. He had no right to ask this of Kaname.  
  
She laughed. Smiling, beautiful. This was good. She thought he was joking.  
  
“Geez, Sousuke,” she said. “Only you would make this so formal. But all right.”  
  
She placed her hands on either side of his face.  
  
“So I'll make it official. Sousuke Sagara, you have my permission to touch me everywhere, including my breasts. You get a ... a boob pass.” She wrinkled her eyebrows. “Ah, dammit, I don't know. Whatever the Mithril code words are for doing something, that's what I'm telling you. But I'm not gonna beg for it, Sousuke, so make a decision or I'm just gonna put my shirt back on.”  
  
He was afraid that she would reject him, but that was not the greatest fear. The greatest fear was that he would not know, that he would go too far, and that he would hurt her. But if it was true that she wanted this, at least some of this, then reasonably she would not appreciate his indecision and delay. Very well then. He would make his move.  
  
Steeling himself, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and slid fingers down her chest, feeling the smoothness of the skin, tracing along the scalloped cups of her bra. Cupping her breasts with either hand, he squeezed cautiously, feeling the weight and softness of the flesh beneath the texture of lace and satin.  
  
"Chidori," he said. "You ... you are amazing." He licked his lips. "I mean. You are beautiful."  
  
They kissed, and after a moment or two of tasting her mouth, he trailed kisses down her jaw, down her neck. Soon his face was buried in her chest. She cradled his head in her hands, and boldly, his fingers pulled the cup of Kaname's bra from her right breast, the flesh soft against his lips.  
  
"Mmm. Sousuke," she murmured.  
  
If asked to explain his actions he could not do so; instinct drove him utterly. Hooking his fingers around the thin strap of material over Kaname's right shoulder, he drew the material down her arm, inverting the cup of her bra and exposing its contents. The sight of Kaname's bare breast deserved a moment of quiet appreciation, a study of the curve of the pale flesh, the beautiful pink areola. But none of this had time to register, as without conscious thought, his mouth immediately descended upon her.  
  
"Ah! S-Sousuke!"  
  
Her fingers wove into his hair, pressing him firmly against her chest. He suckled her breast, intoxicated by the taste and texture of the firm bud, encircling her nipple with his tongue. Steadying himself with his left hand at Kaname's waist, his right hand grasped blindly, squeezing her left breast over her bra, and then quickly pulling down that bra strap as well. Cupping her naked left breast, he ran fingers over her nipple, feeling it stiffen beneath his touch.  
  
Kaname moaned, and after another minute she pulled him away. He released her breast from his mouth, the areola shiny with his saliva, and he looked up to her.  
  
"Chidori," he said. "Please ... don't ... don't make me stop ..."  
  
Smiling, she turned his head and guided him to her left breast.  
  
For some minutes she allowed him to continue suckling her breasts, moving from one side to the other, and when he drew away he realized she had at some point unhooked her bra and shrugged out of it, leaving the lacy garment on the floor beside them.  
  
He meant only to catch his breath, as it was only mid-afternoon. They would have to stop and have dinner at some point, and that left him a mere two hours more of worshipping Kaname's breasts with his mouth. His hands rested at her hips,fingers splayed over her denim shorts.  
  
But Kaname interrupted, kissing him passionately. Her right hand slid down his shoulder, and any semblance of control of this situation was lost to him as Kaname's hand rested on the tented fabric of his pants, fingers testing the contours of an undeniable erection.  
  
He murmured, or moaned, words of apology or perhaps protest, but this only made her kiss him more forcefully, gripping the hair on the back of his head and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She stroked him through his pants, and withdrew her mouth from his.  
  
"Sousuke," she said. Pressing her forehead to his, their eyes locked together, she slowly, teasingly, unbuckled his belt.  
  
"Chi-chidori .... ah ... that's ..."  
  
"Too much?" she said. "Should I stop?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, she unbuttoned his pants and began to work the zipper downward.  
  
"N-no," he hissed.  
  
"No?"  
  
"You ... you shouldn't stop. Chidori ... please ..."  
  
His boxers-clad cock protruded through the open fly of his pants, the fabric of his underwear thin enough that as Kaname brushed against it she must surely know the exact dimensions of him.  
  
"Mmm," she said. "Sousuke."  
  
Kissing him again, pressing her hand to his stomach, she traced small circles on his skin before slipping her fingers into his boxers and wrapping her fingers around his erection.  
  
"K-ah!"  
  
Her fingers were soft, her grip firm, and Sousuke found himself incoherent as Kaname began to pump his length. She balanced herself on him, apparently looking for a good angle to work him, but soon she withdrew her hand.  
  
"Sousuke," she said. "It's hard to do this with your pants in the way. Can I take them off?   And your underwear too?"  
  
She leaned close, nibbled on his ear.   A conspiratorial whisper.  
  
“I really want to see your dick, Sousuke.”  
  
He stopped breathing for a moment. The thought of her wanting to see this part of him defied imagination. The best case scenario for this – not to say this situation was even imaginable a few hours previous – was Kaname being mildly tolerant of his anatomy, and avoiding as best she could the fact he had a raging erection that was – sooner rather than later – going to make quite a mess. It wasn't possible that she actually wanted to see this part of his body. And yet she was asking. She was asking to see a part of him that no woman has ever seen before. And the request thrilled him. Indeed, she had touched him, but she hadn't seen him. He had no idea what she was expecting. Surely he wouldn't measure up. He wasn't uncomfortable with his body, but he was well aware there was nothing special about it either. The spartan shower facilities at Mithril enlisted barracks gave him a rather wide statistical sampling group. He was quite average, high average at best. And Kaname deserved better than average.  
  
He sucked in a breath. To hell with that. Nothing would be enough for Kaname, but if she asked to see his penis he had no choice but to reveal himself utterly. Her disappointment would destroy him, for certain, but his life was for hers, and if she requested this, even this, he could not and would not refuse.  
  
"Not a problem," he said.  
  
Slipping off his lap, crouching in front of his legs, she grabbed at the waistband of his pants and underwear, and Sousuke lifted his hips to help her pull them off.   The elastic of his boxers caught on his erection, and Kaname gingerly pulled the garment free.   Quickly she worked his pants and underwear down to his ankles and pulled them off his feet, and stripped off his socks for good measure.   And then Sousuke became frighteningly aware of the fact he was absolutely naked in front of Kaname.   The discomfort and fear of being so completely exposed would easily have quenched his arousal except for the fact that Kaname was still topless, and her full breasts swayed delightfully as she moved.  
  
Kaname knelt before him and pushed his knees apart.   Her breasts were warm against his inner thighs.  
  
"Sousuke," she murmured. "This is much better."   
  
Her fingers traced along his thighs, joining at the base of his cock. She tested the texture of his scrotum, gently slipped a hand underneath and cupped his testicles. With the other hand she stroked him, feeling the ridges along his length.  
  
Sousuke moaned.  
  
Kaname continued to work him.   Cupping his balls. Sliding the skin of his cock up and down his rock-hard length. Feeling the swollen veins, the ridges of the fully retracted foreskin, and the angry red head of his cock. Sousuke could no nothing but gaze in complete astonishment as Kaname studied his most intimate anatomy in great detail.  
  
“Sousuke,” she whispered.   "I really like it, Sousuke."  
  
“Chidori?”  
  
“Your penis, I mean.   It’s really nice.”  
  
"Do – do you really mean that?"  
  
She nodded assertively.  
  
"Of course! I wasn't sure what to expect - I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever seen one in person -”  
  
She blushed.  
  
“I just … I mean … it’s perfect.   It’s just perfect, Sousuke.”  
  
She bit her lip, her brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"Is this all right, Sousuke? I don’t want to tease you too much."  
  
"It's ... I'm fine, Chidori."  
  
Fine. That wasn't really the best word to describe the feeling he had right now, sitting naked in a chair, with a topless Kaname studying his raging erection. Words floated through his mind, all of them inadequate. He spoke seven languages and he could not express this kaleidoscope of feelings in any of them. Ah wait, he did know a smattering of Italian. But perhaps French would be better ...  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mean to wind you up and just stop. If you really need to cum right now just let me know."  
  
"Chidori, that's ... you don't have to worry about that. Everything ... everything we've been doing so far has been amazing."  
  
"So you don't mind if I ... you know ... explore?"  
  
“Of - of course, Chidori.   Please.   I want you to.”  
  
Kaname shifted her weight a bit, balancing herself on her knees.   Wrapping both hands around his cock, she pumped him up and down a few times.   She paused, drawing her hands away for a moment, and then probed at the skin just beneath his glans.     
  
Kaname’s fingers began to gently pull his foreskin upward.   At full arousal it was quite impossible for the skin to cover more than a fraction of his swollen glans, but she could nonetheless realize its function.  
  
“Oh, wow,” she said.   “So that covers you up normally, huh?”  
  
“Y-yes,” he murmured.   “It’s very sensitive otherwise.”  
  
She played with this part of him for a minute more, and then began to work her way downward.   Her fingers traced the outline of his testicles, gently moving them back and forth.   She took one between his fingers and squeezed.  
  
“Augh!”  
  
His hand flew to hers, gripping her wrist.   She released him instantly.  
  
“S-sorry!”  
  
“Chidori,” he gasped.   “I’m sorry, but please - please be more gentle.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sousuke.   I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“I know.   It’s all right, Chidori.”  
  
She placed her hands on his thighs.     
  
“Should I just stop?”  
He recoiled in genuine horror.  
  
“Absolutely not,” he said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
“All right, Sousuke. Then I’ll just do something really gentle.”  
  
Her eyes flicked downward, her lips pursed with indecision. And with a nearly imperceptible nod, likely the conclusion of some argument she held in her own head, she leaned forward and licked the head of his cock.  
  
"Chidori!"  
  
She looked up at him, her lips barely an inch from his erection.  
  
"Chidori – you – you don't have to -"  
  
Without breaking eye contact she extended her tongue and licked him again.  
  
"Ff-aah!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"So you like that, huh? Do you want me to use my mouth, Sousuke?"  
  
"I can't – I can't ask you to do something like that -"  
  
"I don't mind. I like the way you taste, Sousuke."  
  
She reached for him with her right hand, gripped his cock tightly, stroking his length several times.   She brought her face to the base of his shaft, placing a wet kiss there, and followed that with additional kisses on each of his testicles.     
  
“I’ll be really gentle, okay?” she whispered.  
  
Kissing his balls, and then lapping at them, her breath hot on his scrotum, and then she extended her tongue and licked his cock from base to tip.  
  
“Ch-Chidori!”  
  
Gripping the base of his cock with one hand, she leaned forward, taking an inch or two of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, and then withdrew again, leaving the unbearably sensitive tip of his penis wet with saliva.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
She hummed in satisfaction.   
  
“Does that feel good, Sousuke?   Tell me if it feels good.”  
  
“Yes,” he gasped.   “Oh, god, yes.   Chidori …”  
  
“I’m glad,” she said.   “More?”  
  
“More.   Oh please, more…”  
  
Kaname sucked on the head of his cock, her lips tight on his shaft.   The sensation was one thing, one amazing thing, but the realization was quite another.   Kaname was actually giving him a blowjob.   A mind-blowing one, at that.  
  
He leaned backward, slack-jawed, staring incredulously as his cock disappeared into Kaname’s mouth.   His breathing became deep, deliberate, and he found himself making involuntary grunts and hisses as she worked him.   His reaction seemed to goad her on.   She locked eyes on him, and made a low moan of satisfaction that reverberated quite pleasantly against his erection.  
  
“Mmmm,” she said.   “Hmmmmf.”  
  
“F-fuck…” he moaned.  
  
Sweat pricked at his scalp, and his heart was racing. He could not bear her attentions much longer. Worse still, she was not situated in a very good spot. It was not possible for him to extract himself and take care of this unprecedented level of arousal in the privacy of his own apartment. He wouldn't make it out of this chair without losing it. No, it was unavoidable now. He was going to ejaculate, right in front of Kaname.   But the greater concern was that the girl was handling, quite recklessly, a loaded weapon. Looking down the barrel, as it were. What could he do to alleviate this extraordinary risk, when even the slightest movement might very well set him off?  
  
Of course the answer was obvious. Standard unexploded ordinance protocol. Calmly outline the situation. Explain the danger. Communicate. Firm command authority. Assurance that things are under control. (Even – especially – when they are not.) Do not panic; panic is infectious.  
  
"Kaname," he said. He started; he didn't mean to call her by her first name. No, too late to backtrack. Pretend it was intentional. "Kaname, I'm near my limit." Calm and measured tones, very good. Spoken like someone who is not seconds from thoroughly and unforgivably defiling the face of the woman he loves. "You - you should stop before I - before I -"  
  
Kaname took him out of her mouth, still holding the base of his cock firmly with her left hand.  
  
“You want me to stop?”  
  
“No - y-yes … just … I - I’m going to … I’m going to ejaculate if you keep doing that.”  
  
She chuffed a laugh.  
  
“I know, Sousuke.   I want you to.”  
  
She stroked him slowly.   She had brought him nearly to the edge, but the reduced intensity of her attentions, coupled with intense willpower, allowed him some semblance of control over himself.  
  
“Kaname - you shouldn’t - there’s no need for you to do something so unpleasant.”  
  
She stroked him slowly, her breath hot against him.  
  
“Unpleasant?   Why would it be unpleasant, Sousuke?”  
  
“I mean … it’s going to be messy.   You know.   My … my sperm.”  
  
She snorted.  
  
“You think I’d be grossed out by something like that?”  
  
She licked him.  
  
“I like the way you taste, Sousuke.   And the sounds you make.   I like the way your cock feels in my mouth.”  
  
Circling the head of his cock with her tongue. He moaned helplessly.  
  
“You’re absolutely going to cum, Sousuke.   I’m not going to let you out of this chair until you do.   I just haven’t decided yet how I’m going to make you do it.”  
  
“Ah...”  
  
“On one hand I want to see you cum.   I want to use my hands, so I can see your sperm coming out.   I want to make you cum all over my tits, and make me all sticky and messy.”  
  
“Ah … f-fuck…”  
  
“And on the other hand, I want to use my tongue, so I can feel you squirting right in my mouth.   I want to make you fill my mouth with your cum, and make me taste it.”  
  
“K-kaname…”  
  
“So which will it be, Sousuke?   Hm?”  
  
"Chi ... Chidori ..." He had no control over himself. "Please. I ... I have no right to ... but please ... please let me ejaculate in your mouth."  
  
"Hmm," she said, taking him into her mouth again, humming against his shaft, and pulling back again.  
  
"All right, Sousuke.   Cum for me.   Cum right in my mouth.”  
  
Taking him in her mouth again. Sucking hard. Bobbing her head up and down rapidly.   Coating his length with saliva, slurping noisily against him. His senses completely overwhelmed.  
  
"F-fuck – fuck!"  
  
His body tensed, his hips involuntarily thrusting as she placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself. A bundle of white heat surrounded the base of his cock and moved upward. Sweat dripped from his brow, tears blurred his eyes. The mass of nerves within his penis communicated so many reports of sensation, of unimaginable pleasure, that he could hardly sense anything else. Kaname's mouth was his entire world.  
  
"Uh- ugh! Haah!"  
  
Release. Sweet release. A surrendering of himself unlike anything he had done before. The muscles of his chest and abdomen tensed, his breathing stopped, as he felt himself squirt into the unfathomable warm wetness that enveloped his cock. Kaname made a strange sound, a gasp or grunt of surprise, and then began to suck him even harder.  
  
He could not hold himself back, not even if he wanted to. Stream after stream of hot semen shot past Kaname's tight lips. He moaned, howled, barely able to breathe.  
  
He had surrendered to his own impulses many times before, taken himself in his own hands and released his pent-up desires, so that he might clear his mind and rid himself of sexual distraction. But that was nothing like this. He surrendered everything, every worry, every shame, every weakness.  
  
With one last gasp, Sousuke collapsed in the chair. He had completely emptied himself into Kaname's beautiful mouth. He could barely contemplate it. His sperm, sperm that had been building up in his testicles for weeks, now rolled about Kaname's perfect pink tongue.  
  
What was wrong with him, that he could do this to her? Defile her like this?  
  
She drew back, away from his cock, her lips pursed. What kind of filthy excuse for a man would ask for what he had asked? It didn't matter that she agreed; he knew how disgusting his semen was and she did not. It was his responsibility to have stopped this.  
  
“Kaname, I'm sorry ... I-”  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Her eyes fixed on him, lips tightly closed. She made a gulping sound, and another. Smiled at him.  
  
Impossible. She swallowed. Kaname actually swallowed his sperm. As if she didn't mind at all.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"K-kaname ..."  
  
"Pretty good, huh?" she said.  
  
He could only nod in assent.  
  
"Gimme a minute, okay?" she said. She padded barefoot to the kitchen – did she lose her sandals? - and he could hear her open the refrigerator and pop open a can of something carbonated. His sense of time slowly returned to him, and it was probably close to a minute when she returned.  
  
She kissed him on the mouth, not a very long kiss, but enough to taste the soda she had just sipped.  
  
“Don't worry about it, Sousuke,” she said. “It's not my favorite taste in the world, but it's not the worst either. I mean, it's no problem to do it again.”  
  
She picked up her bra from the floor and began to put it on.  
  
"If I did that right – and I'm pretty damn sure I did – you're gonna be out of commission for a while.   Why don't you get dressed and we'll watch a movie or something? We could start dinner after that."  
  
He was satisfied, more satisfied than he had ever been before, more satisfied than he ever could have imagined. The thought of putting his clothes back on and collapsing on the couch with Kaname was extremely tempting. His body begged for rest. He knew he would return the favor to her soon, but it need not be right now.  
  
But the act of watching Kaname put her bra back on shocked him out of his post-orgasmic stupor. No. It was wrong. He could not allow her to cover her breasts. He was not done with her body. No, he had not even started.   He got to his feet and stood behind her.  
  
"Kaname."  
  
She began to turn around, but he gripped her shoulder. His hand moved down her shoulder, to the middle of her back. Gripped the clasp of her bra, waiting a moment for her protest, and hearing none, unfastened it.  
  
"Ah," she said.   Mild surprise, or perhaps acknowledgement that this was not finished.  
  
He stepped around her, one finger hooking the shoulder strap of her bra, and as he stood in front of her he pulled downward. She kept her hands at her sides, allowing the bra to drop to the floor again.  
  
He kissed her mouth, her neck. Pushed her backward a few steps, until she was pressed against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his back as he cupped her breasts and teased her nipples with his thumbs.  
  
“Mmm. Sousuke.”  
  
He could easily do this all day, but after a minute or two he released her breasts, letting his fingers trace downward, over her stomach, resting at the waistband of her shorts. With a slowness bordering on ceremony, he began to unbutton her denim shorts.  
  
“Sousuke. Wait.”  
  
He paused. Would she really deny him this?  
  
“Kaname. Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, it's just …”  
  
She shook her head. Sighed in exasperation.  
  
“All right, fine. I wasn't planning on anything but I kind of hoped for it. So I put on some pretty fancy underwear, just in case something like this happened. And something really did happen. And these panties are way too expensive to not let you see them. But you … you really got me going. Way more than I expected.”  
  
“Kaname?”  
  
“I don't know if you know this, but when girls get turned on, a lot of times they get wet? And sometimes they get really wet?”  
  
To be fair, he did not know this. Infantryman medical training was short on the details of the characteristics of a healthy vagina. The only thing that even came close was a brief course on care for civilians under a Mithril unit's protection, which included some degree of instruction on how to recognize a woman in labor and how to deliver a child. That was not particularly useful here.  
  
All right then. Think through this logically. Intercourse required movement. Movement of such sensitive body parts required lubrication. Clearly then, this came from the vagina. God, what a complex thing that was. He had seen illustrations. Educational ones. There were a lot of things going on down there.  
  
And this led to the question: Wet how? From where? He did not know. But he knew he wanted to find out for himself.  
  
“I know,” he said. Which was not exactly a lie, as she told him, and thus he knew now.  
  
“Well, I'm … I'm soaked, Sousuke. I was just waiting for a chance to sneak into my bedroom and change, just because it's starting to gross me out. I … I want you to touch me, Sousuke. I really do. But right now I'm … I'm all messy, Sousuke.”  
  
He waited a moment, and then unzipped her shorts.  
  
“Sousuke?”  
  
“I want you messy,” he said.  
  
Pressing his hand to his stomach, slipping under the waistband of her panties. Inching downward to that vague demarcation where her abdomen ended and her mound began. His heart leaped at the sensation of hair. Kaname's pubic hair. Soft and smooth, thick but trimmed short. He loved it, absolutely loved it. He studied its dimensions, finding out how far left or right he could go before the silky texture gave way to bare skin. A triangle no more than a few inches tall or wide, pointing downward to the spot between her legs. This was the line, then. Under no circumstances would Kaname wear something so low-cut to expose this hair. He was most certainly touching her in a place so close to her womanhood that, if Kaname was at all dressed, she would ensure this place would always be covered by her panties, or else a bathing suit.   
  
He loved the texture, loved the shape of it, and he loved the very fact of it, the (quite unnecessary) reinforcement of her sexual maturity. But above all that, he loved the absolute proof that he had reached a forbidden place, a part of Kaname's body that she would not normally let anyone touch.  
  
“Sousuke,” she said. His delay may have been testing her patience. “Do you not like it, Sousuke? I wasn't sure if I should do something different.”  
  
“Not at all,” he said. “It's perfect. I like the way it feels.”  
  
“Some girls … some girls shave it all off. It's not something I normally do, but maybe I could try it if you wanted...”  
  
“Don't. I want it just like this.”  
  
Sousuke moved his middle finger over her, drawing unknowable runes over her downy mons. He kissed her, and she moaned into his mouth as his slid his finger downward.  
  
Heat enveloped his finger. He was not quite sure what he was feeling. Her flesh burned to his touch, and his fingers slid over her. Here, her panties were damp and sticky against the back of his hand, but his fingers slid easily over what must have been Kaname's vulva. He stroked the length of her sex, trying to map it out, but he could visualize nothing, only an unfathomably complex arrangement of slippery flesh that yielded to his touch in ways he did not understand. Kaname moved her hips against him, and suddenly he felt something tighten around the last joint of his middle finger.  
  
Kaname moaned.  
  
He stopped a moment. Had he slipped inside her?  
  
“Soooousuke” she murmured. “More.”  
  
“Kaname, should -”  
  
“More,” she hissed. “I can’t take the teasing anymore, Sousuke. Your finger. Put it in all the way.”  
  
She pressed her head to his shoulder and made soft mewing noises as he gingerly pushed his finger deeper into Kaname's body.  
  
“F-fuck,” she hissed.  
  
Experimentally, he withdrew his finger and slid it back. Her hips quivered against him.  
  
“Oh god,” she moaned. “Oh please. Sousuke. Faster. I wanna cum, Sousuke. Make me cum.”  
  
A few more strokes and he realized this was not going to work. His hand was too constrained by her clothes.  
  
“Kaname,” he said. “Let me see you.”  
  
With hesitation he withdrew his finger from her body. What if she changed her mind? What if he never had another chance to touch her like this again?  
  
Slipping his hand out of Kaname's panties, he held it before him a moment. Her wetness coated his finger and palm. Warm and clear and slippery-sticky like saliva. He thought perhaps it was something unpleasant, some troublesome biological function he would tolerate for Kaname's sake. But the texture of her wetness was pleasant between his fingers. And suddenly he realized it. Her scent. A musky aroma tickled his nose. Pungent and earthy, a little like a handful of fresh herbs, and a little like leaves just about to fall off a tree. A strangely sweet undertone.  
  
Kaname's scent. Not the smell of her hair, not her soap or shampoo or the detergent she used on her clothes. Not her breath. Not even her sweat.  
  
Kaname's scent. The scent of her arousal. The scent of her vagina.  
  
He brought his fingers to his face, to his nose, inhaled her, and finding this unsatisfactory, he licked his fingers, and madness took him.  
  
 _Pussy. Kaname's pussy. This is what she tastes like. Her juices. Dripping and spilling from her pussy. Soaking her panties. Kaname's pussy juice. I want it. I want to lap it up.   Pussy.   I want to smell her.   Taste her.   I   want to spread her open and put my tongue deep inside her.   Pussy.   Kaname’s delicious pussy._   
  
“S-sousuke?”  
  
Slipping to his knees before her, he gripped her shorts and pulled them down to her calves. Admired her white satin and lace panties for not more than a second. Noted the damp patch where her panties pressed against her vulva. He pulled her panties down, revealing Kaname's pubic hair. The fabric clung to the wet flesh of her vulva, peeling away, exposing the wet sheen of her flesh.   He jerked her shorts and panties down to her ankles and reached around her hips, grabbing her ass, pulling her down just enough so that she bent her knees a little.  
  
“Sousuke, are you-?”  
  
She was immaculate.   Between her legs her pubic hair thinned out and gave way to a bare vulva   Her labia were pink and round, and a thin line of liquid ran along the length where they met, disappearing between her legs.   Sousuke licked her, eliciting a moan, and slipped his tongue between her folds.  
  
“Sssoooo … kah…”  
  
Her knees buckled; suddenly he was supporting her weight with his hands at her hips.  
  
“B-bedroom,” she croaked.  
  
He briefly considered ignoring her.   The bedroom was so far away, and she tasted so very good.     
  
Picking her up in a bridal carry, he brought her across the apartment, deposited her diagonally across the bed, with her legs hanging off the side.   He took her feet and lifted them up, pulling off the clothes tangled about her ankles, and tossing them aside.   He kissed her calves, and then, with bated breath, gripped her ankles and spread her legs.     
  
He descended upon her.   Probed her with fingers and tongue.   She moaned, stroked his hair.   He had never tasted anything so good as Kaname.   Never seen anything so beautiful.   The way her labia yielded to his touch.   The firmness of her clit.     
  
And still it wasn’t enough.   He had to see.   Had to see her wetness. His fingers parted her outer labia, fully exposing her beautiful pink wetness.   Worked his way through her dripping folds.   Blindly moving her slippery flesh back and forth, he suddenly found he had pulled apart her inner labia.   Stunned, he stared at the reddish-pink feature beneath.   Kaname’s vagina.   He could see it.   Her opening.   And it was in fact open.   He could actually look into it, and see an inch or two inside Kaname’s body.   He could see the muscular walls that had gripped his finger moments before.   The flesh moved with her heavy breathing.   Kaname’s vagina.     
  
He could delay no longer.   Keeping her spread with his fingers, Sousuke thrust his tongue into her.  
  
“S-sousuke!!”  
  
Experimenting, he found she made the best noises when he sucked her labia into his mouth.   Switching between her lips and her clit, he quickly had her moaning, crying out, rolling her hips against his face.   He cupped her ass, held her to his face.     
  
“I’m gonna … I’m gonna … hah…”  
  
Slipping a finger into her as he sucked hard on her clit.   Sliding in and out quickly, his knuckles slapping against her sopping vulva.     
  
“F-fuck!   Oh, fuck, Sousuke!!”  
  
Gripping his hair, arching her back, grinding her vulva against his face.   Her body tightening around his finger.   The beautiful, delicious flesh between her legs.   So hot against his mouth he thought he might burn, so wet he thought he might drown.   Fragrant juices spilled from her quivering body into his mouth.   Her heady aroma filled his nostrils.   Kaname howled otherworldly vocalizations as she rode out her orgasm, and throughout it all he meticulously worshipped her with his mouth.  
  
With a heavy sigh, her hand released his hair and fell aside.   He withdrew his finger, slowed the intensity of his tongue, and then stopped, while keeping her clit in the warmth of his mouth.     
  
“Sousuke,” she moaned.     
  
She gripped his shoulders, prompting him to crawl upwards along her body.   He detoured a moment at her breast, sucking hard on her nipple and eliciting a gasp from her, before reaching her face.  
  
“Sousuke,” she giggled.   “Your face is all wet.”  
  
“Ah.   S-sorry.   Let me go clean up a little-”  
  
She lifted her face to him and licked his cheek.  
  
“K-kaname?”  
  
“Mmm,” she said.   She licked his cheek again, and drew light kisses along his jaw until her lips reached his ear.  
  
“You know what, Sousuke?”  
  
“Kaname?”  
  
“Maybe I like you messy too.”  
  
“Ah…”  
  
She kissed him, hands tight in his hair, tongue probing deep in his mouth.     
  
“Sousuke,” she whispered.   “Oh, God, Sousuke.   Your mouth.”  
  
Her breath hot against his lips.  
  
“I love the way your mouth tastes.   Right now.   Sousuke.   Oh, fuck.”   She sucked in a breath.   “I can’t believe you, Sousuke.   I can’t believe you just went down on me like that.   But you really did.   And I can taste it.   And I love the way it tastes, Sousuke.”  
  
Her hands on his back, pulling him down to her.   He tried to balance on his knees and forearms but she forced him to rest the weight of his body upon hers.   Sloppy kisses, erratic breathing.   Her hand on his ass, suddenly slipping around his waist.   Finding his cock. Only then did he realize he was already fully erect again.  
  
“Sousuke,” she cooed.   “How’d you get hard again, Sousuke?”  
  
“Kaname,” he said.   Speaking in tones as even as possible as she stroked his cock.   “I don’t - I don’t see how I can resist after all that.”  
  
“You think you can cum again, Sousuke?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
She gripped him, stroked him up and down, and evoked sounds from him which did not exactly capture command presence.  
  
“I didn’t mean for things to go this fast, Sousuke.   But I prepared for it, just in case.   And I’m ready, Sousuke.   I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”  
  
“Kaname… do you mean …”  
  
She grinned, nodded in assent.  
  
“Something like that … Kaname ...I can’t … I can’t believe I’m this lucky…”  
  
She kissed him.  
  
“I was just thinking the same thing, Sousuke.”  
  
“I - I don’t have any protection on me…”  
  
“Condoms,” she said.   “In my dresser.   Top drawer, under my socks.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
“If you want one.”  
  
“If … if I want one?”  
  
“Like I said, I’m prepared for it.   It’s safe, Sousuke.   You won’t get me pregnant.   So it’s up to you.”  
  
“Which … which would you prefer?”  
  
“Well,” she said.   “it’s kind of a lot of work to get on birth control.   If we used protection then we’d be extra safe, and that’s good.   But I kinda feel like it’d be wasting all that effort and planning.   And anyway, I kinda want…”  
  
She blushed.  
  
“What is it, Kaname?”  
  
“Nevermind.   It’s something stupid.”  
  
“Please, tell me, Kaname.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“I want you, Sousuke.   I want you to take me.   I want you to cum inside my body and I want all the sensations that come from that.”   She paused, thinking for a moment.   “When we’re done, I want to know you’ve left a part of you inside of me.   I want to be able to feel it, Sousuke.”  
  
“Kaname…”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“I know, that’s way gross.   I’m sorry, Sousuke, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”  
  
“Not at all.”   He kissed her.   “Although, you talking like that is just going to put me on a hair trigger.   So maybe you could give me a break?   Because right now I’m worried I’m not going to last even a minute here.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Well, we could try another way.   I mean, even with all the stuff we just did, we’re still technically virgins, right?”  
  
“Technically,” he said.  
  
“So would you like me play the blushing bride, Sousuke?   Would you like me to ask you to be gentle, and that I’m so embarrassed, and please don’t look too closely at my pussy?”  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“I’m … I’m quite certain a person like that would not say ‘pussy.’”  
  
“Fine then.   Don’t look too closely at my lady garden.”  
  
He sideyed her.  
  
“Blushing rose?” she offered.  
  
“I … no.”  
  
She took his head in her hands, kissed him softly, whispered.  
  
“All right.   How about this.   How about how I tell you I love you, and I’ve always loved you, and I want you to make me yours, as I make you mine.”  
  
“Kaname. I - I love you too, Kaname.   You must know I do.   All of this - none of this would mean anything to me if I hadn’t already committed, a long time ago, to make you part of my life.”  
  
“Mmm,” she said.   Soft kisses over his face.   “You are my loyal Sergeant.   And I am the woman you have sworn to protect.   And in a situation like this I should tell you that I want you to make love to me.   But I can’t.   The words are hollow when I say them.”  
  
“You don’t … you don’t want to do that?”  
  
“No,” she said.   “No, Souske.   I don’t want that at all.”  
  
Pulling him close.   Breathing in his ear.     
  
“I want you to _fuck_ me.”  
  
He shifted, kneeling between Kaname’s legs.   Mind racing.   Leaning back, he took in her beauty, her nudity, arms and legs splayed out before him.   Offering herself completely.  
  
“Kaname,” he whispered.   
  
She licked her lips and placed her hands on her thighs.   Her fingers pulled her labia apart.   Spread the damp flesh.   Her inner labia parted, her vagina fully exposed to him.  
  
“Sousuke,” she said.   “Right here.”  
  
An invitation unlike anything he had ever been offered.   He could not resist, could not hesitate even a second.   He traced his cock up and down her dripping vulva, and when the first inch or so of his penis was coated with a slippery sheen of Kaname’s juices he aligned himself with her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her.  
  
Oh god, she was tight.   Inch by inch he slipped inside her, slowly, deliberately.   Kaname’s hands firm on his hips.  
  
“S-sousuke...aah…”  
  
Buried inside her, to the hilt, he sucked in a breath.   It was beyond his comprehension.   Her heat.   Her wetness.   The topography of her body.   The way she gripped him with her flesh.     
  
“Are you - is it okay?   Kaname?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“It’s … intense,” she whispered.   “I mean, you’re really stretching me out.   But it doesn’t hurt.   I thought … I thought it would hurt.   At least a little.   But it doesn’t hurt at all.   It feels really good, Sousuke.”  
  
“Kaname.”   He kissed her.   “I … it feels amazing.   But I … I want to move.   When you’re ready.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Go ahead, Sousuke.   Just go slowly, okay?”  
  
“Affirmative.”  
  
Slow indeed.   Slow enough he could feel her, every texture, every ridge.   Drawing himself out, sliding himself back in.   Their breathing began to match his strokes.   Slowly.   Purposefully.  
  
“Kaname…”  
  
He leaned forward, supporting himself on his hands, kissed her.   His tongue in her mouth.   She moaned against him, gripped his ass, wrapped her legs around his hips.   Guiding his pace.   Faster.   Faster still.  
  
“Yes,” she hissed.   “Yes!”  
  
Leaning back again.   Anchoring himself on the bed with feet and calves.   Breathing hard.   Instinct overtaking him.   Thrusting hard, deep.   The scent of sweat and sex.   The squeaking of bedsprings and slap of his flesh against hers.   Kaname’s breasts bouncing enticingly.   Her fingers entwined with the bedsheets.  
  
“Ah! Ah! Haah!” she cried.  
  
Her irresistible breasts.   His hands upon them.   Squeezing the flesh. Teasing the nipples.   Cupping her tits in his hands, rubbing thumbs along the areola, circling the nipple without quite touching it, eliciting a gasp as he finally flicked his fingers over the tiny bud.   Her moans increasing in volume, prompting him to grope more and more forcefully.   Pinching her nipples lightly, then firmer, then firmer still.   Pulling upward, just a little bit, lifting her breasts slightly off her chest, making each nipple bear the weight of her her breast, and letting the bud slip through his fingers.     
  
“Aah!   Uahh!”  
  
Pulling at her nipples, thrusting into her body with long and deep strokes.   Doing as best he could to completely overpower her senses.     
  
“Oh fuck!   Oh, fuck, Sousuke!   I’m gonna- haah”  
  
Her hands slid up his chest, gripped his shoulders, making him lean down to her.   Her breasts crushed against his chest, sliding back and forth, their sweat intermingling.   Her hips rolled against him, helping him thrust deeper, faster.  
  
Her fingers woven into his hair, pulling his face to hers.   Her mouth afire.   Their tongues dipping hungrily into each others’ mouths.   A low moan in her throat.   Her hands on his face, pushing him away, breaking the kiss.   Sucking air through clenched teeth, her nostrils flaring with exertion.   Holding his head at arm’s length.   Making him look her right in the eyes as she came.  
  
She shook beneath him.   Sweat pasting her bangs to her forehead as she leaned back and uttered a sing-song scream.   The heat of her vagina becoming nigh-unbearable.   The walls tightening around him.   The sounds his cock made as he slipped in and out of her, wet and squishy and obscenely arousing.  
  
“S-shit,” he hissed.     
  
“Sssouuuusukeee…” she moaned.   “Pleeeaseee..”  
  
“Augh,” he growled.   “F-fuck.”  
  
What Kaname had done for him barely twenty minutes ago, the conclusion of her amazing blowjob, was astounding, incredible.   But this was something else entirely.   Otherworldly.   His body shook.   He could feel it at the base of his neck.   His lower back.   In his knees and toes.   A tension that built up in every muscle.   And then -  
  
“Yes,” Kaname hissed.   “Do it, Sousuke.   Cum inside me.”  
  
Bliss. Indescribable bliss.   The woman writhing before him, beneath him, hair splayed across the bed, her half-lidded eyes burning into his own, her ruby lips slightly parted with the exertion of her breathing.   A sheen of sweat on her pale flesh.   Her ankles locked behind him, digging into his back.   And the place they were joined.   Kaname’s womanhood, tight and wet, massaging the length of him.   His manhood, terribly hard, deep inside her body.   A love and acceptance unlike anything he had ever known.  
  
Onset of his orgasm surprised him, overtook him.   He moaned in unfathomable satisfaction.   His thrusts slow, deep, hard.   Pulling partway out, Kaname’s labia sliding along his length, his cock shiny wet with her vaginal fluids.   Pushing back in, his scrotum slapping against her ass.  
  
Some animal part of his brain reeled in pleasure.   That part of him knew only that the woman before him was his and his alone.   That something bound them together that could never be broken.   That he was affirming that bond in the most primal of ways.     
  
He loved Kaname, desired Kaname, wanted Kaname.   Every aspect of her.   Her beauty, her personality.   Time spent with her made him feel peaceful, centered.   There was nothing in this world that was not made better by Kaname’s company.   He did not forget these things, per se, but, for a moment, they were pushed back to some far corner of his mind.  
  
For a moment there was only male desire, animal desire, the insatiable urge of reproductive duty.   Language left him entirely; nothing but grunts and growls, clenched teeth and guttural moans.   Gripping Kaname’s hips with his hands, he raised her ass off the bed, angling deeper into her body, rolling his hips as he slammed his cock into her.   For a moment there was only the senseless celebration in his lizard-brain which knew nothing of safe sex and birth control, which knew only the thrill of fulfilling this task impregnating this woman.   He cried out, fingers digging into the flesh of her buttocks, the cords of his neck straining, and through clenched teeth uttered an inhuman howl that was part defeat and part conquest.   Burying himself as deeply as possible inside her, he came with unfathomable intensity, a white hot stream bursting from his cock, expending himself utterly.  
  
“Fucking fuck oh fuck,” was all he could articulate, tongue numb, words pointless.   Collapsing atop her.   Embarrassing himself.   He was so weak.   He let himself become so weak.     
  
“Souske,” she whispered.   “Are you okay?   Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
He snorted.   Yes, probably.   Clearly something is wrong in my brain.   Something corrupt.  
  
“Kaname … sorry I …”  
  
“Jeez, I thought you passed out,” she said.   “Don’t hold your breath like that, it’s scary!”  
  
“S-sorry…”  
  
“And let’s be clear here, that little finale there?   What were you thinking?   Do you think you’re supposed to cum in my uterus, Souske?   Seriously, don’t try to hit my cervix with your dick!   It hurts, Sousuke!”  
  
“K-kananame …”  
  
What had he done?   The past hour of his life had been the greatest, most pleasurable experience imaginable.   And he had ruined it entirely.   Hurt her.   He wanted to take it back, take everything back.   What the fuck was wrong with him, to accept everything Kaname offered him, and demand more, demand things he had no right to ask for?     
  
He should have seen it coming.   He should have known he was going to fuck this up.  
  
“I should - I’ll go-”  
  
The slap of her hands on his ass.   Fingers digging into his flesh.  
  
“No,” she hissed.  
  
“Kaname-”  
  
“Don’t take it out yet.”  
  
Realizing he was still inside her.   Still hard, but softening quickly.   They were still joined.   They were still together.  
  
“Kaname.   I’m - I’m sorry.   I didn’t mean to hurt you.   I won’t - I won’t ask you to do this ever again.”  
  
She blinked.  
  
“Souske - no, you didn’t - I just meant …”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“You didn’t actually hurt me, I’m just saying you could have.   All right?   I’m not saying stop, I’m just asking you tell me before you get all crazy.”  
  
“Kaname?”  
  
“I mean, I kinda like it.   Seeing you lose control like that.   Just … you know … let me get used to it a bit first, okay?”  
  
“Kaname.   Please, let me be clear.   I’ll bear whatever sacrifice you ask.   If you … if you think this has gone too fast, I can wait … I can wait as long as you need …”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“As long as I need, huh?   Well, I have softball practice tomorrow, and then I have to spend the rest of the night studying.   I won’t have any free time until the day after that.   So I guess I’m asking you to wait two days before you fuck me again.”  
  
“Kaname?”  
  
“Is that too long, Sousuke?”  
  
“Kaname…”  
  
Perhaps in a panic, knowing not what else to do, he kissed her.   Light kisses this time.   Unusually chaste, considering he was still softening inside her.  
  
“You think you’re up for it, Sousuke?” she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Yes.   But I have to admit, Kaname.   I still have no idea what I’m doing.   I really don’t.   All of this.   It’s wonderful, but it’s kind of weird and a little scary.   But I like it.   I like it a lot.”  
  
She smiled.  
  
“Me too.   All of it.”  
  
Some minutes passed, him atop her, although resting most of his weight on his knees and elbows.  
  
“Ah,” she said.  
  
An odd itch in his penis, the realization his arousal had finally dissipated, and he was slipping out of her.   He scooted to his knees, and with distinct lack of ceremony his flaccid penis came loose from Kaname’s grip.  
  
She reached forward, clapped her right hand over over vulva.  
  
“Kaname?”  
  
“Hang on,” she said.   “Let me clean up a little, all right?”  
  
“Wait, Kaname.   What you said before.   Can you feel it?”  
  
“Sousuke?  
  
“About … about leaving a part of me inside you, Kaname.”  
  
She blushed.  
  
“It’s … kind of … I mean, I can feel it.   It’s warm, Sousuke.   I thought I wanted it, but I guess I wasn’t sure until I really felt it.   And I really like it, Sousuke.   I mean, it’s messy and all, but it’s a good kind of messy.”  
  
His breathing calm.   His mind clear.  
  
“Kaname.   Please.   Please don’t cover it up.”  
  
“Sousuke.   Come on, you don’t want to see something like that.”  
  
“Is – is it a very strange thing to ask?”  
  
“Well … I guess I wouldn't know, Sousuke.  I mean, if you really want to look ...”  
  
Drawing her hand away.   Exposing her damp pussy.  
  
“Kaname.   Show me.”  
  
Spreading labia with her fingers.   Inner labia parted.   A white bead of semen spilled down her vulva.   Her vagina so filled with his sperm it overflowed.  
  
“Kaname…”  
  
“I’m gonna make you … I’m gonna make you do my laundry if you make me drip all over these sheets, okay?”  
  
“That’s - that’s fine.   Kaname.   But this is enough for me.   I just wanted to see.   God, Kaname, it’s amazing.”  
  
She again slipped her hand between her legs, covering herself, covering how messy he made her.       Scooting to the side of the bed.   Standing on slightly unsure legs.   Stunningly naked.  
  
“Geez, Sousuke.   You’re kind of a perv sometimes.”  
  
He was indeed a pervert.   Why else would it turn him on to see Kaname waddle to the bathroom with her hands clamped between her legs?  
  
“Turn the oven on, okay, Sousuke?   250C?”   The salmon’s in the fridge if you want to start seasoning it.”  
  
Still naked, his penis somewhat itchy from whatever combination of sexual fluids the two of them created, he stumbled into the kitchen, his thighs burning with exertion.   Washed his hands in the sink - standard KP protocol - and set the oven.   Systematically working through the kitchen he found silverware and spices and a cutting board, and unwrapped the fish on a bamboo board, quickly rinsing it with tapwater and patting dry with a paper towel.   Salt and pepper, that’s obvious.   But it’s a waste overspicing a good fish, so anything more should be treated with caution.   And furthermore, what side dish should they prepare?  
  
“Sousuke.”  
  
Her hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Potatoes,” he said.   “I’ll peel some potatoes.”  
  
“I’ll take care of it, Sousuke.   Go clean up a bit.   And put some pants on before you make me jump you again.”  
  
He smiled.   “Not a problem.”  
  
Collecting his clothes on the way to the bathroom.   He dressed, and for some reason left his shirt untucked, the top three buttons unfastened.   More casual than he thought himself capable of. He studied himself in the mirror.  
  
Something had changed between himself and Kaname, something fundamental.  He thought he had finally understood their relationship, and now it seemed he was again at a loss.  He did not realize how serious it was between them, or perhaps, did not let himself hope for something so unlikely.  And here they were.  
  
He smiled.  Here they were.  Here he was.  Not on a battlefield, not in his own spartan quarters.  In Kaname's home, eating Kaname's food, being part of Kaname's life.  All parts of her life.    
  
Sousuke splashed water on his face, dried off, and joined Kaname to help her with dinner.  
  


  
_And this you can see is the bolt. The purpose of this_   
_Is to open the breech, as you see. We can slide it_   
_Rapidly backwards and forwards: we call this_   
_Easing the spring. And rapidly backwards and forwards_   
_The early bees are assaulting and fumbling the flowers:_   
_They call it easing the Spring._   
_\- Henry Reed_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
